


Visitation Rights

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Mikey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mel and Lindz had asked Justin to be the father of Mel's child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Taytay4936, I couldn't do any of it without you.

**Justin POV**

I sat down on the couch in Mel and Lindz's living room with some apprehension. They had told me they needed to talk to me, and could I please come alone.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

They looked at each other, and then Lindsay took my hand.

"We have decided to have another child and we wanted to ask you to be the father."

My jaw dropped and I looked at them as if they had grown cocks and not told anybody.

"What about Brian? Have you asked him?"

"Yes, but I'm not the one to carry this child; Mel is."

"Oh."

I have to admit I was a little confused, but I did understand that a child between Brian and Mel might not be the best idea.

"But why me?"

"We wanted someone who might resemble Lindsay a little, and you have the blond hair and artistic talent, plus you are intelligent and good looking. Everything you would look for in a father."

I sat quietly thinking very hard about it. It would mean an everlasting connection to Brian, and I really didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Then, there was the little matter of parental rights. I had to consider if I wanted to have a child that I had no rights to. Mel and Lindz thankfully left me to my thoughts and went into the kitchen to make some tea. After about half an hour, I had made up my mind.

"Ok, I'll do it, but I have three conditions, and they are all non-negotiable."

They looked at me in shock, like they couldn't believe that I would have conditions, but they both nodded and sat down to listen.

A month and a half later, the paperwork was signed and Mel called me to say that she was pregnant.

"Wow, that was fast; when are you going to tell the rest of them?"

"We tell them tonight at Deb's. She has invited us over for dinner."

"I know, she asked me too, but I didn't feel like going. Tell them I said hi, and we'll talk later."

"I will; bye."

"Bye."

 **Brian POV**

We were sitting in Deb's kitchen, and I could tell that something was up with the munchers. They kept looking at each other like they had a silent conversation. Finally, when dinner was done and we had gone to the living room, they told us what was going on.

"We have some news and it will probably come as quite a shock, but I'm pregnant."

Everybody looked at Mel in shock until Deb came out of it and asked the most important question.

"Is Brian the father again?"

"No, we decided that the idea of me and Brian as parents might not be the best one. We asked someone else and he agreed with three conditions. One: We couldn't tell anybody until I was actually pregnant, two: He would sign over his rights to Lindsay, but only if he got legal visitation rights and last but not least: that Brian got the same rights to Gus."

My head snapped up at that. I immediately knew who the father of Mel's kid was and I could not believe how grateful I was to him right now.

"What are the rights?"

I could hear my own voice waver a little and I tried desperately to swallow the lump in my throat.

"You have the right to see him one week night and for a whole day, including an overnight stay, every other weekend, if you want to. It's not mandatory, just an option."

She handed me the papers and I looked through them; they were notarized and filed with the court, and just like that, I had rights to my son again.

"I have to go; I have to thank him for doing this."

I stood up just as Mikey spoke up.

"But why would somebody do something like that for you?"

I turned around to look at him. He had sounded like it was the most stupid thing he had ever heard, and in that instant, I knew that he would never have even considered it.

"Justin."

That was all I said, and then I left to go seek out the little master manipulator.

I walked up the stairs to Ian's dingy apartment, and couldn't for the life of me imagine Justin living here. Not that he is a snob or anything, but he is used to a certain amount of security and cleanliness. I knocked on the door and Justin opened it. When he saw it was me, he didn't look particularly surprised, just opened the door even more, inviting me in.

"So I guess they told you?"

"Yes. Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

I really meant that; he could have just gotten a deal for himself and forgotten all about me.

"Yes, I did. I know how much Gus means to you, Brian. I could never have more rights my child than you. That wouldn't be fair."

The fiddler looked at us with a sneer on his face. I think he didn't really like that Justin and I would be bound like that for all eternity now. He was just about to say something when there was another knock on the door. Justin opened it again and came face to face with a guy holding a very big bouquet of flowers.

"Is Ethan home?"

The poor guy looked confused, but Sunshine was fucking furious. I didn't know why, but looking at Ian's face, I could guess.

"Sure, come on in; it must have been quite the drive from Harrisburg."

"How do you know where I live? Are you Ethan's roommate?"

Justin blanched, but didn't say anything.

"Here, let me take the flowers; I'm sure I can find a vase."

Ian had found his voice and hurried to get the poor sap out of the house telling him that it was just a one-night thing and he wasn't interested in anything more. He told him all that in the hall with the door closed, probably hoping that Justin couldn't hear him. When he came back in, Justin was fuming and the stupid idiot Ian is he tried to play it off.

"You weren't there; I was lonely."

"What? So now, this is my fault? You couldn't bear to be without me for one lousy night so you had to fucking cheat on me?"

"That's not what I meant. It was just a stupid mistake; look how many times you forgave that fucking whore."

He was pointing at me, and I made a face that clearly said 'oooh, big mistake'.

"Don't you fucking call him a whore. And just for the record, I never forgave Brian; I never had to; he never promised me anything."

With that, he found a bag and started packing his things.

"You need any help, Sunshine?"

"Please!"

So I helped him pack his things and walked with him down to the street.

"What now? Do you need a lift somewhere?"

I knew what I wanted, but that didn't mean he wanted the same thing. He looked at me for a very long time, long enough that I almost became self-conscious.

"Why do you think I insisted you get the same rights to Gus as I get to my son or daughter?"

I was a little taken aback at the question, but then I thought about it.

"Because you know how much it killed me to give away my rights in the first place and you didn't want to add insult to injury."

"Yes, but with the way things are between us most people would thing that I just didn't care or that I hated you and actually wanted to hurt you."

"I'm not most people, Justin. I know you, and you are not like that; besides, I know that you don't hate me; you probably wish that you do, once in a while, but you don't."

He blushed at that, but gave me a little smile.

"No, I don't hate you; I only think there is one thing you could do that would make me hate you."

I was flabbergasted, I hadn't expected that.

"What?"

For some fucked up reason, I had to know what would be bad enough for him to hate me.

"If you married Michael."

My head whipped back a little at that and I just stared at him. Was he serious? Would he really hate me if I married Mikey? As if that would ever happen, anyway.

"Are you serious?"

"No! There is nothing you can do that would make me hate you. You can vizierate me and pull my heart out of my chest, but I could never hate you."

I saw the twinkle in his eye and the slight curl of his lips. I threw my head back and laughed, but then the rest of his statement filtered through to my brain and I became serious again. If I could still do that to him, did that mean that he still loved me?

"So, can I take you anywhere?"

I asked again; he never did answer me before.

"You can take me home, if I'm welcome there anymore."

For a split second, I was confused, but then I understood what he was trying to say.

"You are always welcome at home, Sunshine, always."


End file.
